Mon ange gardien
by Morgane-Ravenclaw
Summary: "Tu te rappelles, Bucky ? Et ça, tu t'en rappelles ?" Le silence de Bucky n'empêchera jamais Steve de parler.


Des fois, les OS sortent tout seul quand je n'arrive pas à dormir. Donc voilà, écrit en une demi-heure chrono...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Steve soupire, se mord la lèvre inférieure, et se lance.

_ Coucou Bucky…

Comme toujours, Bucky ne répond pas. Steve aime à se dire que mieux vaut le silence que les cris et les coups.

_ Tu te rappelles ? demande-t-il à mi-voix. Quand on s'est rencontré, toi et moi… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Comme tu le fais tout le temps, en fait. Tu m'as sauvé la vie une fois, et après je t'ai plus lâché ! C'était devenu ton boulot à plein temps ! Tout ça parce que tu t'étais interposé entre une bande de crétins et un petit gringalet quand on avait six ans… Et à chaque fois que je t'en parlais, tu souriais et tu me disais que moi j'avais peut-être gagné un garde du corps, mais que toi t'avais gagné bien plus en m'ayant comme ami. Je protestais à chaque fois, et ça dégénérait toujours en une espèce de dispute qu'on ne prenait pas au sérieux. Comme pour tout, c'était toujours toi qui gagnait.

Steve a un petit rire, le genre qu'on garde pour soi, à la pensée d'un souvenir que personne d'autre que lui-même ne peut comprendre. Bucky ne fait pas un geste, ne prononce pas un mot. Cela ne décourage pas Steve. Cela ne l'a jamais découragé, et ça ne commencera pas maintenant. Il aime Bucky au-delà de son silence figé.

_ Tu te rappelle de Flocon ? C'était le chaton qu'on avait adopté. J'avais trouvé le nom. Un nom ridicule. Il était noir, en plus. C'était une espèce de chat vraiment méchant, qui passait son temps à nous griffer et à essayer de nous mordre. Un jour, t'as menacé de le passer à la casserole, et il est parti et n'est plus jamais revenu. Je passais mon temps à désinfecter tes griffures pour éviter que ça ne s'infecte et que tu attrapes une maladie grave. Tu ne m'avais même jamais laissé le toucher parce que tu avais peur qu'il me griffe.

Steve sourit d'un air mélancolique. Maintenant, Flocon doit être mort. Ce n'est pas plus mal, au fond. C'était vraiment une sale bestiole, ce chat.

_ Tu vois ? Tu me protégeait vraiment de tout. Même d'un chaton un peu agressif. Tu étais un ange, Buck… Mon ange gardien, murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son ami.

Wanda s'assoit de l'autre côté de Bucky, et prend une de ses mains dans les siennes, silencieuse. Steve ne dit rien, la laisse faire. Sa présence ne le dérange pas, et elle ne semble pas incommoder un Bucky toujours aussi silencieux.

_ La première fois que toi et moi on s'est embrassé… Tu t'en rappelles ? On était tous les deux dans cette ruelle, et tu venais de casser la figure à ce type, comme tu avais si bien l'habitude de le faire. J'avais une lèvre en sang, alors tu t'es penché vers moi, et t'as essuyé une goutte avec ton index.

Les yeux de Steve se perdent dans le vague.

_ Et sans que je comprenne ce qui se passait vraiment, brusquement, c'était ta langue qui recueillait les quelques gouttes de sang. Et on s'embrassait. C'était mon premier baiser - certainement pas le tien - et j'avais envie que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Tu t'en rappelles, mon cœur ?

L'ancien surnom qu'il avait l'habitude de lui donner ressort naturellement. Wanda sourit doucement, touchée par cette histoire. La jeune fille est une grande romantique, ce n'est un secret pour personne.

Mais Bucky ne répond pas.

Cela ne trouble ni Steve ni Wanda, et le soldat continue cette traversée dans ses souvenirs, y faisant participer la sorcière.

_ On n'a pas vraiment eu une relation normale, après ça. On pouvait être ensemble tous les deux dans l'appartement, mais dès qu'on en sortait, nous n'étions plus que deux amis… Et il y a eu la guerre, et tu es parti…

Il espère tellement que Bucky va réagir, sourire, dire qu'il se souvient de tout. Il espère tellement qu'ils vont s'embrasser comme ils l'ont fait tant de fois auparavant.

_ Et moi j'ai fait certaines choses peut-être un peu irresponsables, rit Steve en démêlant presque machinalement les cheveux de Bucky, passant doucement ses doigts dans les longues mèches brunes. Comme laisser un savant allemand et un marchand d'armes s'amuser avec mon corps. D'ailleurs tu m'en a longtemps voulu pour ça. Quand tu l'a appris, tu disais que tu voulais tous les tuer, qu'ils allaient payer. Je croyais que tu parlais des nazis, et j'ai mis au moins cinq minutes à comprendre que tu parlais de Howard, Peggy et tout ceux qui avaient participé de près ou de loin à ce projet.

Wanda rit tout doucement, et Steve lui adresse un sourire par dessus la tête de Bucky.

_ Finalement il ne l'a pas fait, promet-il à la sorcière qui acquiesce. Hein, Buck ? J'ai réussi à te contenir, et tout est allé pour le mieux. On veillait l'un sur l'autre. Tu étais là pour surveiller mes arrières, et moi je dégageait le passage à l'avant. Et puis il y a eu ce train. Zola…

Pour la première fois, la voix de Steve tremble, et assez étonnamment, c'est Wanda qui prend le relais, empruntant à Steve sa voix douce, calme et apaisante.

_ Après, tu as traversé une passe difficile… Hydra, c'était difficile. Mais tu l'a surmonté, et tu t'en es sorti. Grâce à Steve, encore une fois.

Elle édulcore ce qu'il a vécu, mais c'est sans doute mieux. Pour Wanda, pour Steve, pour Bucky.

_ Personne ne pouvait t'enlever à moi, jure Steve, et il prend la main métallique de Bucky entre les siennes, la serre fort. Personne n'a le droit de nous séparer. Hydra pouvait te faire autant de lavages de cerveaux qu'ils voulaient, quand on s'est revu, ça nous a suffit et on le savait tous les deux. Tu t'es souvenu de moi, et moi, je me suis souvenu de ce que c'était que d'être entier au moins encore une fois. Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, Bucky. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

Sa voix tremble. Les larmes de Wanda coulent sur ses joues. Elle est sensible.

_ Tu as disparu, mais je n'ai jamais perdu espoir. Je ne croyais pas à ton implication dans l'attentat de Vienne, je savais que tu ne pouvais qu'être innocent, et j'avais raison. Et même quand ce psychiatre, Zemo, a tenté de te manipuler, tu as fini par revenir à la raison !

Personne n'évoque les morts. Personne n'a envie d'en parler et quel bien cela ferait-il à Bucky ?

_ Et même si tu avais peur pour ton intégrité mentale, même si tu t'inquiétais de l'impact que tu pouvais causer sur les autres, je savais que tu étais toujours bien toi. Le Sergent Bucky Barnes, mon amour d'enfance, mon ami, mon… La partie de moi manquante, complète Steve d'une voix rauque.

Les longs ongles vernis de Wanda caressent lentement le bras nu de Bucky, s'attardant sans doute malgré elle sur l'épaisse plaie qui ne cicatrisera jamais.

_ Et maintenant, Bucky, il est temps que tu te reprennes, finit le soldat. Il faut que tu te reprennes.

Il se répète mais n'en a cure. Les larmes de Wanda coulent sur le bras qu'elle tient serré contre elle. Steve refuse de sentir la main de Clint posée sur son épaule en signe de soutien.

_ Alors relève-toi, parle-moi, supplie presque Steve.

Parce que Bucky Barnes a continué à vivre comme il avait toujours vécu. En pensant à Steve avant de penser à lui.

_ J'étais pas en danger avec toi, alors ça servait à rien ! s'exclame soudain rageusement Steve, et son poing s'écrase sur le torse du sergent.

Ce dernier est rigide, il peut le sentir à travers la chemise que quelqu'un a enfilé à Bucky. Comme si Bucky pouvait mettre une chemise de lui-même.

_ T'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! hurle Steve, et Sam et Clint sont là pour le maîtriser alors que Wanda explose à gros sanglots contre le torse de Scott.

Oui, Bucky Barnes a vécu jusqu'au bout comme il l'avait toujours fait. Quand une menace guettait Steve, il l'éliminait. Quand une menace guette Steve, il l'élimine. Même quand cette menace c'est lui.

* * *

Désolée. Je vous promet que j'arrête de les tuer, maintenant. Dans les prochaines fics, Bucky et Steve resteront en vie !


End file.
